


intertwined

by simplymellifluous



Category: supermega
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of OneyPlays, Slice of Life, blink and you miss it daniel kyre mention, like adorably cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymellifluous/pseuds/simplymellifluous
Summary: matt and ryan indulge in a late-night cuddle session.





	intertwined

The two are currently in Ryan’s bed, and neither of them truly know which limb is their own or the other’s. Matt knows that one of Ryan’s hairy legs has weaseled itself in between his, and Ryan can feel a soft, chilly hand interlaced with his own. However, they’re happy this way, tangled in each other and murmuring slight profanities every time Matt lifts his foot a little too high and kicks Ryan or when Ryan playfully smacks Matt in retaliation. 

It’s autumn and Ryan would usually be excited for his favorite season, but it’s hard to love a season when it’s freezing cold outside and the building’s heat goes out. Therefore, it was ethical, Matt argued, to cuddle for body warmth. Ryan assented with a straight face but helplessly smiled as he watched his boyfriend wriggle himself into one of his own sweatshirts, the grey Dutch Fork one with black lettering, quickly looking away the second Matt’s hair and eventually head poked out.

So, there they were, intertwined and pleasantly warm, talking about the videos they edited and lunch and that funny joke that Chris made and skit ideas that would never see the light. Hanging out with Matt in general was like hanging out with a best friend, and he is one. It’s just that he’s a boyfriend too. Ryan’s eyes flutter open as a thought flitted into his brain, tormenting his train of thought and listening skills.

“---just like how people say ‘you’re one in a million’! Therefore, that means that there are seven- _ seven  _ thousand people just like you. It just-it doesn’t work out and it’s not what--” Matt pauses his rant as he feels the stiff posture of his prince and shimmies around to face him.

It isn’t uncommon to see Ryan look kind of dead or vacant. It’s him, it’s how his emotions and his mind intersect, and people like Matt were the only ones that had learned how to actually work him out of these slums. And even then, Matt isn’t a pro. Horseshit if Matt would ever wanna talk about  _ his  _ feelings. 

“Ryan?” A few slights from the outside world of Los Angeles stream into Ryan’s brown eyes, creating scintilla of interest and beauty. “Ry-Ry?” At this point, Matt pushes his boyfriend’s hair back and precedes to press his feather-light lips to his forehead, taking him immediately out of his trance. Ryan grunts and coughs.

“Sorry, I...I was thinking about…” Ryan thinks about Fallout or the Telltale games as he tries to think of the best thing to say. He settles for the truth and avoids Matt’s eyes. “Shit.”

Shit was their code word for something that they never wanted to talk about. More or less, shit was a specific someone. Matt understands quickly and silently, giving Ryan another forehead kiss.

“Just know that I’ll always be there for you, buddy.” He feels his face heat up and snorts, quite loudly, causing Matt to jolt backwards in fright. Noting this, he slides his hand around his waist and pulls him closer, kissing his still-scared boyfriend to soothe his nerves.

“Jesus Christ, Matthew, we’re in a bonafide relationship, where we kiss and cuddle and other stuff,” Matt could taste the ‘wink-wonk’ in the last part, “Yet you still fucking friendzone me. How d’you do it?” He complains, playfully drawing circles on his back. Matt sighs and wraps his arms around Ryan in a hugging position, rubbing his chin against Ryan’s shoulder.

“It just..you’re-you’re my buddy. My pal. As the kids say, my ‘fam’.” Ryan slumps, obligating Matt to keep going. “ _ AND  _ you are also my wonderful cinnamon bun. My king, my love, my one and only.”

Ryan smiles. “I guess it’s just the ‘new to relationship’ thing. I mean, it’s only been…a month, at most.” 

Matt’s voice softens. “Surprising how no one has figured it out, either." He yawns."You’d think Julian or Suzy or someone would see the signs, seeing how gossipy they are.”

“Yeah. That’s true. Maybe they do know but don’t wanna make a big deal out of it.”

“I’m sure like...Ding Dong knows.”

“Oh, I’m sure he does, boo-boo.” Ryan hums quietly, stroking the back of Matt’s hair. Matt pops up slightly, staring into brown silhouettes of exhaustion.

“Do you remember how we met? The party?” Matt murmurs, making his boyfriend smile from the pure adorableness.

“Yep. We-one of your friends snuck your high-school ass into our USC party, and you were fucking shaking, but everyone thought you were the shit. You were hilarious. Daniel introduced me to you and I let you have a sip of my beer, but you were such a lightweight that you drank like 3 tablespoons and then slammed into a table and knocked over all the booze and broke a table.” Matt softly laughs along with Ryan.

“I’d never imagine seeing about thirty college kids run so fast, it was really funny.” Matt says. “I mean, you were really amazing though. Y’know, that was the first time I’d ever had alcohol. And you were so cool...and...calm...everyone said I smiled a lot more after that. I was just...really happy I found someone like...you…” Matt breathes, his eyes slowly closing.

Ryan smiled against his shoulder. “I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror, once you moved to L.A. It was hilariously bad and I should’ve recorded it or something. It was a year ago, ish. But, the actual way we got together was much different. I planned like, flowers and a flash mob and a Hamlet-type monologue. Reality was sitting under the stars and kissing because your eyes looked like diamonds and your hair caught the light…”

Ryan drifts off to sleep in that sentence, sleepily grinning along with his asleep boyfriend as he enjoyed the calm and quiet.

Tomorrow, they would burn bridges and build skyscrapers.

But tonight, they’ll stay intertwined together.

Because together, it’s them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! you like that? check out my tumblr, simply-mellifluous! it has all types of writing and overall supermega/oneyplays goodies. thank you for reading and have a good day! <33


End file.
